A Ballad For the End
by beingmainstreamisoverrated
Summary: Songfics about each of the MF endings. True End - Demons, Imagine Dragons Bad End (Father) - Numb, Linkin Park Bad End (Maria) - *in process* Rated T because it has dark themes, character death(s), and because I'm a paranoid weirdo.
1. Chapter 1

Demons

_When the days are cold, and the cards all fold, and the saints we see are made of gold._

Aya sat alone on the street in the cold, observing the happy families that walked past. Groups of friends, all giggling and talking, when all she could think of was Snowball, who had died of hunger last week. Couples holding hands and kissing, when the one person she wanted to be around was Dio. Families together, whole, happy, that made Aya ache for Mom and Father more than ever.

_I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you. But with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide._

Aya didn't want to tell Maria about the feelings that kept cropping up. How every time she saw anything move, she thought how much prettier they'd be if they were still. Forever preserved in beauty, innocence and time. She didn't want to feel this way. But she couldn't fight the demons.

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide._

Aya had become more reserved as the clinic's business surged on, and all she could think of was that Mom wouldn't have wanted this, and how she was kind of glad Mom wasn't around to see the monster she'd become. She didn't let anyone close but Maria anymore, her demons would scare even the bravest, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.

Aya was tired of just sitting there. Well, she wasn't tired, she was never tired. She was dead to the world, frozen forevermore. She used to believe that if she tried hard enough to call out, to move, anything, then maybe Father would hear and set her free. She wasn't sure when she stopped believing. Maybe a couple hundred 'Good night, Aya's after that faithful night. She'd almost lost faith. But there was a small spark of hope. She stretched her fingers out and called out. 'Father! Father! Please!' Unlike the last times, Father didn't come. Like the last times she remained stiff and unmoving, and Aya thought that if she could cry, she would have flooded out the house by now. But she couldn't cry, couldn't feel. She was numb.

Can't you see that you're smothering me, holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?

Aya was SICK of the attention. If she thought Father was over the top and too loving before, it was nothing. He would spend hours in the doll room, standing in front of Aya and measuring her, as if she could grow any bigger. She was frozen at this age, so she couldn't grow, and she didn't exactly eat. Sometimes she felt as if she would never fit his image of a perfect doll, she was going to be thrown out, she was useless, just a forgotten doll. It was as if he knew she was there, her soul remained, and that she was still trying to break free of his mad grasp.

I've become so numb; I can't feel you there, become so tired, so much more aware.

She could see her stiff fingers, she could feel the blood pulsing through her, and she could almost move her fingers... nope. Just like yesterday, she would have sighed if she could. I guess I'll try again tomorrow, she would have said if she could speak, or even muster up the strength to care or try one more time.

I'm becoming this, all I want to do, is be more like me, and less like you.

Every time he brought another doll to the doll room, Aya couldn't help but mentally correct his amateur errors. Although she'd never tried and never would be able to, she would always imagine herself trying, herself being better at it than her father. She didn't realise that these thoughts weren't for Father's benefit. She didn't realise that this was what her father had been like, sans the inability to move. She didn't realise that day after day she was no longer Aya Drevis. She was just another mad one. She was a Mad Daughter.


End file.
